


Pimp Me Out

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Porn, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: “I could be yours tonight,” the shameless tease says. “I could give you what you crave and more.”“He’s the best I have on offer. I trained him myself,” the pimp says, his fingers running up and down the cocktail glass in front of him, not too subtly suggestive. “Are you interested?”





	Pimp Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st week of Kinkalot 2019. Theme: being watched.

The friction is becoming unbearable. Enough to keep Arthur’s cock at full hardness, not enough to fully satisfy. He reaches out to press the man dancing above him more fully into his lap…

“No touching,” the pimp reminds him, amusement dripping from his tone as he watches his most sought after rentboy seducing yet another rich client into becoming a regular. 

Arthur groans, gripping the sides of his seat to ground himself while the dancer’s bottom leaves his lap entirely as he turns around, sitting himself across Arthur’s legs and sliding his arms around Arthur’s torso, the ‘no touching’ rule frustratingly one-sided.

“I could be yours tonight,” the shameless tease says. “I could give you what you crave and more.”

“He’s the best I have on offer. I trained him myself,” the pimp says, his fingers running up and down the cocktail glass in front of him, not too subtly suggestive. “Are you interested?”

“Just say yes,” the tease whispers into Arthur’s ear.

Arthur resists the temptation for a few more long seconds of the man turning in his lap once more, resting his whole weight against Arthur, warm and pliant and wanting.

“God, yes, yes!” Arthur gives in and the man slides from his lap to the ground, nudging his knees apart and making quick work of opening his fly and freeing Arthur’s cock. 

He works Arthur expertly, alternating licks along the shaft with the engulfing heat of his mouth sliding up and down his cock. Arthur runs his hands through the man’s hair, to his neck, his face, panting as pleasure swirls through his body. He meets the pimps eyes, watches him drag his palm over the erection trapped inside his trousers, and bucks into his pleasurer’s mouth with a groan, earning himself a cheeky grin from the increasingly aroused pimp. 

He’s on the verge of orgasm, pressing more insistently into the wet heat of the man’s mouth, when the pimp speaks again. 

“Now, Mordred.”

Two fingers press against his perineum. Arthur grips Mordred’s shoulder hard, gasps in time with each deliberate circle Mordred’s fingers run on the highly sensitive area.

“Harder,” the pimp commands and Mordred obeys, his fingers digging deeper, his mouth tight around Arthur’s cock.

Arthur comes, curling forward, his cock pumping out strings of cum for Mordred to swallow. He gasps as Mordred licks him clean, sucks at the oversensitive flesh for a while longer.

The pimp crosses the room and drags Mordred from between Arthur’s legs, tumbling him to the ground and freeing both their cocks from their trousers. He props himself on his elbow and presses their cocks together, wrapping his hand around them both and jerking them off, rolling his hips to meet his own hand’s movement. 

“I’m close,” Mordred warns, earning himself an increase in pace. “Fuck, Merlin!” he cries out as he spills in between their bodies, his breathy moans dragging Merlin to his own peak, adding to the mess on Mordred’s stomach. 

Merlin rolls off of Mordred, catching his breath, and Arthur joins them on the ground, dedicating long minutes to kissing first Mordred and then Merlin, both delightfully pliant in their post-orgasm state.

They move to the bed eventually, the ground not the most comfortable surface for proper relaxation.

“Calling dibs on being customer next time,” Merlin mumbles once they’re settled.

“It’s my turn,” Mordred protests. 

“There are no turns,” Merlin says, sleepily patting Mordred on the head.

“There totally are turns,” Mordred says, batting Merlin’s hand away.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling two customers,” Arthur breaks the argument, smiling fondly at his partners as they snuggle to his sides. 

“Acceptable,” Merlin mumbles.

“Fair,” Mordred agrees. 

Peace and quiet settles over the content polyamorous pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elirwen/)


End file.
